


It's Basically August And Some Porn

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Light Sadism, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex between men and men, sex between men and women, touching and holding, sometimes no sex at all.</p>
<p>All Supernatural, some a little bit experimental for me, probably mundane for many.</p>
<p>Come see.</p>
<p>It's Basically August And Some Porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cuddling Wasn't Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> Slow this last month--broke an ankle and started working digitally which is weird for me. And slow. But fun! I'm sneaking in some September to make myself feel better.

The cuddling wasn’t working out, so I decided on ball-slapping, back-bending porn with a little touch of tenderness instead.

Maybe I can try the the cuddles again, maybe I’ll fix that picture with Sam diving under Jess’ panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean moved up Castiel’s body, peppering kisses as he moved. He’d thought he’d never get used to Cas watching him so intently during everything, but by now he was mesmerised by it.


	3. The Thing WIth Sam And The Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing about Sam and panties (which is different from my thing with Dean and panties). Sam and Jess’s panties. Sam with his hands in her panties, making them as wet as she is, dragging them down, but not off, and driving them both to orgasm with her wearing whatever treat she picked today—boy shorts, string bikinis, even the granny panties she tried to tease him with.


	4. Hushed Reverence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those times when Dean chooses to map Cas, to touch, feel, memorise every inch of his skin, Castiel goes very quiet, down to fine shivers and a hardening cock, making no noises other than repeated puffs of air betraying his wound up tension. Dean wonders if the reverence he does this with bothers Cas, if this worship is blasphemy. He won’t stop until Cas knows this worship is love.


	5. Linked




	6. Touching




	7. These Boots Were Made For Smiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a compulsion I have, to draw Cas walking towards the viewer, wearing cowboy boots. When he starts tucking his pants into the boots, then you’ll know I’ve snapped. Call the authorities.


	8. Too Much, Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s always like that, isn’t it? A good orgasm, one (or many!) like the ones Sam can give her, feel like more sensation, more pleasure than the body can bear, but if you don’t, if you stop, it would be like removing oxygen, not just stimulation.
> 
> He was here, for her. But not always all the way there. Not like the friends and relationships she was used to.
> 
> But it’s okay. Jess is not going anywhere, and she believes him that he’s in it for the long haul too.


	9. Grumpy Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did digital art! From scratch! Woo hoo! Go deh Castiel! (No need to look so pissy, this is a happy circumstance!)


	10. Surly Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m working out some things, digitally.
> 
> And they all seem to involve frowns of some degree or another.
> 
> Hey, maybe one day I’ll be able to, like, conceive of a picture and draw it digitally. Don’t hold your breath.


	11. I’m calling it An Exercise in Tone, Shade, and Restraint and leaving it at that…




	12. Grasping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adjusting to the medium.


	13. Urielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons unknown to me, I am doing character design for a genderbent Uriel. Urielle, I assume, cough. Rafael was just Rafael, but I was always going to name a girl Rafael (after the turtle because I am more Dean than Sam or Cas).
> 
> Anyway, I feel there might be a bit too much of my family in this (I am related to no male Uriels at all, but if Rafael wanted female vessels, damn! So many places to start, and none of them would have liked my suits, I’d make Castiel look like he dressed for the occasion.
> 
> But if you need that older woman staredown…maybe you could find a couple people who would call your ass a mudmonkey, and that’s not a metaphor.


	14. In The Land Of The Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DEAN, AGAIN???"  
> "The tie is on the doorknob, Sammy! You blind?"  
> ”I am blindfolded Dean, with…”’  
> "Oops, Sammy. Could you give us, maybe an hour?"  
> "I’M BLIND NOW, JERK."  
> {SLAM}  
> "Hey, is that…if he broke into Baby, man…"  
> "Dean…"  
> "Good point, man. Real good point, if you…”  
> "Dean."  
> "Gotycha. Back on mission."


End file.
